Kam
Kam Chin is Kim's twin brother and is one of the main characters in the series Class of 3000. Biography Kam was born in Columbus, Ohio and is of Cantonese Chinese/Korean descent. He and his sister are the youngest of the Westley Side School First Years and he is considered to be the smartest in school. He generally projects an air of refinement and class—or so he would like to think. He is the most mature of the Westley kids (and often the most ignored). Kam tends to be interested in many dull things such as high-grade bread. He is very eager about learning to the point that if Sunny is late to class, his brain is hurting from not learning. It was apparently pressure from Kim and Kam's mother and or father that forged Kam's uptight attitude, but this is just a guess. Kam has an irrational fear of hang gliding into a flock of angry mallards, likes to be in an army or marching band, and mostly has trouble teaming up with Kim as shown in "Westley Side Story". Kam appears to have very bad luck and has comically terrible things happen to him at the time where he resents these things. He does not have any sweat glands (and doesn't take showers because of this) and he goes insane whenever he is too hot, as shown in Study Buddies. His instrument is the keyboard or the piano, though in "Love Is in the Hair...Net", he can also play the accordion. He is presumably 12 years old and is usually the one to start fights and arguments with Kim. Quotes * I'll go put on my fatigues. * Mountain goat bit me. * Uh uh uh... Yeah! * Ow my eye! * Sunny's on his way home. * Ah the meaning of life... Why are we here? What's our purpose? * Also a good question. * If I split you open, then I can GET SOME WATER!! * Besides we think we hear our mother calling. * Let me tuck my pants into my socks first, so I don't get a tick. * I can't...I can't do it! * And I'm Kam. And I make the keyboard jam! * So do you, Lil' D. You sounded like a cartoon nerd! * Thank goodness no one I know saw me. * Yeah? Well catch this! * It's proof of the scientific concept that, you're a pain in the butt! * What? Now you can cut away! * I thought we had something special. * Noooooooooooooooooo! * Back off, partner. This cowboy's going for a ride. * No I don't! I just have a deep admiration for her beauty, her wit, the way she smells like bubblegum mixed with carpet freshener. * Me, me! * I don't think they stretch properly beforehand, that's just plain risky! * Tell that to my dog, I haven't had time to walk him in weeks. * He's a lot smarter than he looks! * Gee! How can I ever thank you? * What a heavy briefcase! I don't know how I'll ever get this down the hall by myself! * Boy, you faucets are sure gettin' pushy, lately... * I could fill in for Sunny. Mom always says girls won't go out with me because they're too intimidated by my good looks. * No, I'm too intimidated by my good looks! Get it away from me! GET IT AWAY!!! * He despises the color green...despises it with all his might! * He won't take it off! * It's a good thing I always carry a super-sized can of insect repellent. * Yes, I love Bigfoot! Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Humans Category:Class of 3000 Characters